In My Dreams
by Gabby D Megumi
Summary: "Kaoru anda tendo sonhos com Hikaru e, por causa deles, acaba se afastando do mesmo. Como Hikaru irá reagir?" Slash, HxK twincest.
1. Capítulo um

**-Kaoru Pov-**

Tive outro daqueles sonhos com que venho tendo recentemente. Acordei ofegante e excitado, ainda assustado por ter tido um sonho erótico e agora estou aqui, observando meu irmão dormir calmamente ao meu lado. Eu sou realmente desprezível, tendo esse tipo de sonho com meu próprio irmão e pior, gêmeo. Ainda não acredito que venho sonhando com meu irmão dessa forma, com sempre ele lá, me possuindo com um sorriso egoísta no rosto. Isso não é certo, afinal além de ambos sermos irmãos, ele gosta da Haruhi.

Seu rosto é tão angelical enquanto dorme, um rosto tão idêntico ao meu, um corpo tão igual ao meu, como um espelho refletindo minha imagem. Por que você me atrai tanto, Hikaru?

"- Kaoru...? Que horas são?" perguntou meu gêmeo mais velho, coçando o olho com as costas de sua mão direita de forma sonolenta.

"- Oh, Hikaru! Finalmente acordou!" Sorri de forma amigável "- Já está de manhã."

"- Por que não me acordou antes?" Ele reclamou se levantando para arrumar-se para o colégio.

"- Fiquei com pena. Você estava dormindo tão bem, parecia ter um doce sonho." Expliquei ainda com o sorriso alegre no rosto, achando divertido o mau-humor matinal do mais velho. "E também eu acordei quase agora."

"- Hum..." Ele olhou de canto de olho a hora no visor do celular em cima da escrivaninha, assustando-se por já estar um pouco tarde. "Anda Kaoru, vamos nos atrasar para o colégio." Falou estendendo-me a mão.

Droga, eu ainda estou um pouco excitado por causa do sonho! Se eu for me trocar junto de Hikaru agora, ele com certeza irá notar. Talvez eu deva enrolar um pouco, e assim me troco enquanto ele está no banheiro.

"- Não posso..." Eu falei, virando-me levemente para ele não notar o tom rubro em meu rosto.

"- huh? Por quê?" Perguntou preocupado. "- Está se sentindo mal?"

"- S-Sim. Estou me sentindo meio tonto." Menti torcendo para ele acreditar. Não gosto nem um pouco de mentir para Hikaru, mas é necessário. "- Pode ir se arrumar, vou tentar não te atrasar."

"- Ok, então eu vou indo tomar banho." Falou indo em direção ao banheiro da suíte de nosso quarto, parando na porta e virando-se para mim. "- Descanse um pouco e se arrume. Eu não vou sem você." Completou, sem ter noção do efeito que suas palavras causavam a mim.

"- H-Hikaru..." Sussurrei, sem se ouvido. Ouvi a porta do banheiro se fechar num baque e olhei para meu membro um pouco desperto debaixo do pijama. "- Como você iria reagir se soubesse? Iria ter nojo de mim? Responda-me, Hikaru..." Perguntei em tom muito baixo.

**...**

Estava novamente sentado sobre a cama de casal. Já havia me livrado da ereção incomoda e também vestido boa parte de meu uniforme, faltando somente o palito e os sapatos. Estava refletindo sobre algumas coisas enquanto esperava-o sair do banho, já que o mesmo demora bastante, e lembrei-me da paixão de Hikaru por Haruhi. Eu sei que um dia nós teremos que nos separar e que Hikaru irá se apaixonar por outras pessoas, mas me dói o coração saber que ele ama outra pessoa e não eu. Dói saber que nunca irei ser correspondido por meu irmão.

Não quero que nosso portão se abra agora, permitindo-o ir embora de nosso mundo. Deixei algumas lágrimas caírem de meus olhos e tratei de levar à mão a boca, impedindo de sair o som choroso da mesma.

"- Kaoru?" Perguntou alto o mais velho, assustando-me. Eu nem havia notado que o barulho do chuveiro havia cessado. "- Está chorando? O que houve?"

Limpei rapidamente as lágrimas e me virei para ele, forçando um sorriso. "- N-Nada Hikaru, foi impressão sua!"

"- Kaoru..."

"- É sério, estou bem! Foi apenas um cisco que havia caído em meu olho!"

"- Bem, se está dizendo." Parou de insistir. "- Ah, o que iremos fazer no clube dos anfitriões hoje?" Ele perguntou rindo, como se tentasse me alegrar. "- As clientes andam exigentes, temos que nos superar hoje!"

Droga, havia me esquecido desse detalhe. Todos os dias, temos de fazer aquelas malditas encenações de amor fraternal que me torturam tanto para as clientes do clube. Não é como se eu não gostasse de fazê-las, mas machuca saber que elas não são e nunca serão reais.

"- Não sei Hikaru." Respondi seco ao meu irmão mais velho.

"- Hnn, bem..." Ficou sem graça pelo corte que eu dei. "- Então podemos fazer mais uma pegadinha no tono e—"

"- Tanto faz!" Falei irritado, levantando-me da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Se ele ao menos conseguisse notar como meu peito dói ao tocarmos naquele assunto. Que me sinto solitário e que preciso dele ao meu lado, porque esse maldito sentimento incestuoso me machuca e me sufoca.

"- K-Kaoru, está mesmo bem?" Perguntou receoso, segurando meu pulso. "- Você está estranho..."

"- Já falei eu estou bem, deixe-me!" gritei, soltando meu pulso e dando as costas ao mais velho.

**-Hikaru Pov-**

Abracei-o bem forte, como em um pedido para que se acalmasse um pouco, mas foi em vão. Por que está agindo assim, Kaoru?

"- Mas que inferno, Hikaru! Já falei que estou bem!" Se irritou, soltando-se de meu abraço. "Deixe-me em paz!"

"- Kaoru...!" Deixei escorrer algumas lágrimas, mas escondi meu rosto para que não possa vê-lo.

Eu não posso chorar na frente de Kaoru. Sempre dei duro para esconder esses sentimentos, não posso dar esse deslize agora. Mesmo quando ele insistia em dizer que eu gostava de Haruhi e eu tinha vontade de gritar um sonoro "Eu gosto de você, seu idiota!", eu permanecia em silencio. Não poderia e nem posso deixar que descubra meus pecaminosos sentimentos. Sentiria nojo e repulsa de mim, tenho certeza. Não quero viver sem Kaoru, eu o amo demais para deixar isso acontecer! Machuca-me só de pensar em Kaoru me odiando.

Mas, o que aconteceu para deixar meu doce e alegre irmão gêmeo desse jeito?

**-Kaoru Pov-**

Tenho de agir assim, não aguento mais esconder meus sentimentos por meu gêmeo. Ele está apaixonado pela Fujioka e eu não posso fazer mais nada a respeito, apenas ajuda-lo. Não posso me declarar para ele, e isso me machuca bastante principalmente por— Espere...! Hikaru está... Chorando? Eu o magoei?

"- H-Hikaru?"

"- Você... odeia-me?" Ele perguntou cabisbaixo entre os soluços quase inaudíveis.

"- Não, isso não é verd—"

"- Você me odeia?" O grito de Hikaru foi ouvido, seguido de vários soluços, junto dele veio um empurrão que me fez cair em cima da cama que estava atrás de mim.

"- H-Hikaru! Eu não te odeio, eu amo-te!" Gritei sem pensar, desabafando. "- Nunca nem ao menos pensei em te odiar, eu amo cada parte sua! Eu sempre fui apaixonado por ti, nunca mais fale uma besteira dessas!" Completei, corando bastante em seguida quando caiu a ficha do que havia dito.

"-..." Seu silencio foi avassalador. Seu rosto estava abaixado, impedindo-me de ver sua expressão. "- Amaste-me...?" perguntou em um sussurro, destruindo o silencio que se exalava.

"- I-Irmão me desculpe! E-eu juro que tentei parar esse sentimento, mas..." Fui interrompido por um beijo. Espere, um beijo? Senti como se meu coração fosse explodir de tão forte que estava batendo. Sua língua, que havia aproveitado meus lábios abertos diante a fala, explorava cada canto da minha boca. Seu beijo é tão... Bom.

E lá estávamos, em cima da cama em um beijo apaixonado, porém inexperiente. Sua mão pousava-se do lado do meu corpo e as minhas em seu ombro. O gosto da boca de Hikaru era simplesmente delicioso, diria até viciante. Seu beijo era exatamente como nos meus sonhos, apaixonante. Quando o ar se fez necessário separamos-nos totalmente ofegantes e corados, quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo empurrei-o de leve, afastando-o.

"- H-Hikaru? Por que?" Perguntei confuso, olhando em seus olhos. "- Isso é errado..."

"- Amo-te também." Respondeu simplório, com seu típico jeito egoísta. Os rastros das lágrimas que escorreram por seu delicado rosto ainda estavam lá e seu belo sorriso também se fazia presente. "- Sempre amei."

"- Mentiroso, não me faça ter falsas esperanças..." Respondi sentindo algumas lágrimas invadirem meus olhos novamente e segurei. Não iria chorar agora. "- Você ama Haruhi, não a mim."

"- Eh? Admito que eu tenha um _pouco_ de ciúmes dela, mas ela é apenas uma grande amiga para mim." Respondeu, me olhando como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais idiota do mundo. "- Eu amo a você, somente a você." Voltou a falar, aproximando sua boca de meu pescoço, variando entre chupões e mordidas no local.

Mal posso acreditar no que está acontecendo, parece até um sonho. Sinto que meu coração vai sair pela boca de tanta felicidade e nervosismo. Hikaru disse que me ama, meu sentimento é correspondido. Ninguém irá atrapalhar nosso momento agora. Minha carruagem nunca se tornará abobora.


	2. Capítulo dois

Mal posso acreditar no que está acontecendo, parece até um sonho. Sinto que meu coração vai sair pela boca de tanta felicidade e nervosismo. Hikaru disse que me ama, meu sentimento é correspondido. Ninguém irá atrapalhar nosso momento agora.  
_  
Minha carruagem nunca se tornará abobora._

_*****__Celular toca__*** **_

"- Não acredito." Hikaru suspirou, irritado por termos sido interrompidos. "- Quem pode ser?"

"- N-Não sei, atenda." Respondi ofegante. Vi ele pegar o celular de cima da mesa e olhar o visor, suspirando em seguida e atendendo-o.

**-Hikaru ao celular Pov-**

"_- Alô?"_

"_- Kaoru! Onde vocês dois estão?"_ A voz de Tamaki se fez presente pelo pequeno aparelho telefônico verde azulado.

"_- Tono, eu sou o Hikaru..."_ Suspirei. _"- Eu e Kaoru nos atrasamos um pouco, mas não se preocupe."_

"_- Ok, mas não faltem!" _Falou do outro lado da linha. _"- Usaremos cosplays especiais hoje e—"_

"_- Tchau tono."_ Interrompi-o.

"_- Hikaru espere..."_ Escutei Tamaki falar antes de o celular ser desligado.

**-Hikaru normal Pov-**

Voltei-me para Kaoru, que me lançava olhares curiosos. Suspirei, levantando-me da cama e voltando a arrumar meu uniforme. Coloquei o celular no bolso e olhei para Kaoru.

"- Era o tono." Expliquei. "- Vamos Kaoru, ou iremos nos atrasar mais ainda para o colégio." Estendi minha mão para ajuda-lo a levantar-se.

"- Certo, vamos." Suspirou com um ar decepcionado.

**...**

**-Kaoru Pov-**

Já se passaram algumas horas desde que chegamos ao colégio Ouran, estamos no último tempo de aula, daqui a pouco iremos para o Host club e faremos aquelas encenações de amor fraternal para as clientes. Hikaru está agindo desde hoje de manhã como se nada houvesse acontecido, será que não significou nada para ele?

"- Kaoru!" Uma voz conhecida tirou-me de meus pensamentos.

"- Ah, Haruhi." Me virei um pouco para fitar a garota travestida ao meu lado. "- O que houve?"

"- O professor te deu falta." Respondeu de forma natural, com seu jeito de sempre. "- Pare de ficar no mundo da lua e preste atenção na aula. Está viajando em seus pensamentos desde que chegou ao colégio." Repreendeu-me.

"- Sim, desculpe-me." Desculpei-me sorrindo um pouco. "- Tem algo me incomodando um pouco, mas vai ficar tudo bem."

"- É com o Hikaru, certo?" Perguntou sorrindo, surpreendendo-me.

"- C-Como sabe?" Falei sentindo meu rosto ruborizar.

"- Vocês são fáceis de compreender. Ninguém o faz ficar tão preocupado assim tirando Hikaru." Respondeu, ainda com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "- Foi fácil de adivinhar." Completou virando-se para frente.

"- Hm..." resmunguei.

Senti Haruhi olhar-me de cabo de olho. "- Converse com ele sobre o que sentem quando estiverem sozinhos, sei que vão se entender." E nisso, virou-se para Hikaru que sentava do outro lado de sua carteira. O mesmo estava prestando atenção na aula, sem ao menos notar nossa conversa.

"- O-Obrigado Haruhi, eu vou tentar." Respondi dando-lhe um sorriso sincero, com o rosto ruborizado.

Logo depois ouvimos o sinal que anunciavam o final da aula e fomos em direção à terceira sala de música assim como fazíamos normalmente todos os dias. Fui-me silencio enquanto Hikaru e Haruhi conversavam sobre alguma coisa banal ao meu lado. Ele ao menos olhou para mim, será que estava sendo mesmo sincero ao dizer que me amava?

**-Kaoru Pov off-**

**...**

_O__Clube de anfitriões está em funcionamento._

"_- Sejam bem-vindas!" As clientes que entraram foram cumprimentadas por sete belos rapazes trajando roupas ao estilo "Greco"._

**...**

**-Hikaru Pov-**

No clube de anfitriões, Kaoru ficou apenas sentado perto da janela em silencio. Estava trajando uma bata grega branca com detalhes dourados e um arco de folhas em sua cabeça, igualmente a mim. Como estava fraco de clientes, poucas vezes ele se levantava para ir atender algumas clientes junto a mim. Tenho de admitir que sua face pensativa e tristonha era incrivelmente fofa, mas não deixei de me preocupar obviamente. Fiquei apenas observando-o, e quando finalmente tomei coragem de ir falar com ele o tono apareceu na minha frente brigando comigo por ter me atrasado e por ter desligado no cara dele. Quando o outro finalmente calou a boca e foi atrás de suas clientes que haviam chego, voltei a observar meu irmão, já que minha coragem havia ido para o ralo. Eu estou cada vez mais preocupado com Kaoru e com o clima tenso que está entre nós, mas não faço ideia de como chegar nele.

"- Hika-chan, Hika-chan!" Honey-senpai chamou-me, carregando seu coelhinho rosa e ao lado de Mori-senpai. "- Você e o Kao-chan brigaram de novo?"

"- É." Concordou Mori-senpai, movimentando a cabeça em afirmativa.

"- Não, nós estamos bem." Respondi. "- Ele está assim desde hoje de manhã." Completei, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido de manhã e corando de leve, disfarçando ao máximo.

"- Hm, mas o Kao-chan está triste!" Rebateu o loirinho. "- Acho que você deve ir conversar com ele!" Aconselhou enquanto abraçava o coelho de pelúcia.

"- É." Mori-senpai concordou novamente. Às vezes acho que ele só sabe falar isso.

"- Certo, eu vou..." Respondi dando um leve sorriso. "- Obrigado Honey-senpai e Mori-senpai." Agradeci indo em direção a Kaoru.

Totalmente envergonhado e nervoso, pensei no que deveria falar para meu gêmeo e simplesmente desisti. É melhor eu falar o que me vier à cabeça mesmo.

**-Hikaru Pov off-**

"- Takashi, quando esses dois vão notar que se amam mais do que somente como irmãos?" Certo loirinho perguntou para o garoto alto ao seu lado.

"- Eu acho que eles já perceberam Mitsukuni." O outro respondeu.

"- Espero que de tudo certo para o Hika-chan e pro Kao-chan."

"- É." O moreno respondeu, entregando uma pequena porção de bolo em um prato para o loiro mais velho.

**-Hikaru Pov-**

Ao chegar perto de Kaoru, pigarreei para chamar sua atenção. Quando senti seu olhar se direcionar a mim, corei um pouco e fiquei muito mais nervoso do que já estava. Respirei fundo e perguntei.

"- Kaoru, você está bem?"

"- Hikaru! Estou bem sim, estou somente pensando em algumas coisas." Meu gêmeo respondeu prontamente.

"- Pensando no que?" Perguntei curioso, mesmo já imaginando o que era.

"- Ah, n-no que aconteceu hoje de manhã." Respondeu corado, desviando o olhar.

"- hm..." Pensei um pouco no que dizer dando um sorriso um pouco pervertido depois. Não é como se meu nervosismo tivesse sumido completamente, mas digamos que não era a hora de agir como uma colegial apaixonada. Aproximei-me de seu ouvido, sussurrando em seguida "- Hoje nós iremos terminar o que começamos de manhã".

Vi Kaoru ficar muito corado e virar o rosto mais ainda, com vergonha. Achei muito fofa sua reação, soltando uma baixa risadinha em que o mesmo não ouviu.

"- S-Sim..." Respondeu, ainda sem me olhar.

**...**

Atendemos as últimas clientes e descemos ao pátio em silencio para esperar nosso carro particular. Haruhi já havia ido embora sozinha e Honey-senpai foi acompanhado por Mori, restando apenas Tono e Kyoya na terceira sala de música.

Ouvi a buzina do carro importado nos chamando e somente uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça: _"Quero chegar logo em casa." _


	3. Capítulo três

**-Kaoru Pov-**

O silencio tenso que se fazia dentro daquele carro importado incomodava-me, porém eu não fiz nada para corta-lo. Somente fiquei ali aguardando em silencio ansiosamente chegarmos a nossa mansão. O motorista nos avisou que já havíamos chego e, sem nenhum aviso prévio, Hikaru saiu me puxando pelo pulso para fora do carro assustando tanto o motorista como eu. Arrastou-me para dentro de casa, subindo as escadas correndo ignorando os empregados que vieram falar conosco. Quando chegamos ao nosso quarto, me soltou jogando-me na cama.

"- Hikaru? O que foi isso?" Perguntei surpreso.

"- Eu disse que iríamos terminar isso em casa." Falou, com um tom malicioso, se aproximando de mim.

"- S-Sim, mas não podia esperar um pouco?"

"- Esperei tempo demais." Puxou-me para um beijo desesperado, explorando cada canto de minha boca em uma necessidade mutua. Foi me encostando cada vez mais na cama, deitando-nos na mesma.

Quando o ar deu falta, Hikaru afastou seus lábios dos meus e atacou meu pescoço, distribuindo diversos beijos e chupões pela área, enquanto suas mãos tiravam meu blazer e gravata, tendo um pouco de dificuldade nos botões da blusa branca que eu vestia por baixo.

"- Hnm..." Segurei o gemido ao sentir uma das mãos de Hikaru em meu mamilo.

"- Não segure sua voz, Kaoru." Ouvi meu gêmeo pedir. "- Eu quero escuta-la." Suplicou enquanto retirava sem próprio blazer, em seguida voltando a atacar meu pescoço.

"- M-mas é vergonhoso, alguém pode nos ouvir"

"- Ignore-os" Mordiscou meu pescoço de leve, provavelmente deixará uma marca. Hikaru pôs a mão dentro de minha calça, acariciando de leve meu membro por cima da cueca Box.

"- Ahhn!" Gemi, corando ao notar meu tom de voz repleto de luxuria.

"- Kaoru, tem certeza do que estamos fazendo?"

"- S-sim... Uhmm..." Gemi em resposta.

Hikaru deu um rápido beijo em meus lábios, somente colando os nossos lábios, e voltou para baixo dando atenção ao meu membro. Retirou com um cuidado excessivo e quase torturante minha cueca Box deixando meu membro a mostra. Distribuiu leves beijinhos na extensão de meu membro, abocanhando-o por inteiro em seguida, sugando-o.

"- Awhh! Hikaru... Isso é muito bom!" Gemi, segurando seus cabelos o forçando a ir em direção ao meu membro e chupar mais depressa. "- Mais!"

Ele soltou meu membro, me fazendo soltar um suspiro insatisfeito, e começou a chupar seus dedos. Aquela cena era tão excitante!

"- Posso mesmo, Kaoru?" Perguntou preocupado.

"- P-pode..."

"- Se não quiser é só falar e eu paro."

"- A-agora! Estou ficando impaciente, Hikaru!" O vi sorrir pervertido pela minha atitude, sentando-se em meio as minhas pernas e abrindo-as.

Senti Hikaru penetrar um dedo em minha entrada, fazendo leves movimentos de vai e vem até eu me acostumar. Doía um pouco, mas depois de algum tempo passou e deu lugar ao prazer. Logo Hikaru foi penetrando mais dois dedos, fazendo mesmos movimentos porém um pouco mais rápido. Quando me acostumei com a dor e o incomodo dentro de mim, rebolei em direção aos seus dedos tentando sentir mais daquilo.

"- H-Hika... Hikaru!"

"- Isso dói?" Perguntou incerto.

"- Não mais." Respondi em meio aos gemidos. "- É bom."

"- Quer que eu pare? É a última chance."

"- Hnm... Nunca!" Eu disse com a voz encharcada de prazer. "- Nem ouse parar agora, Hikaru Hitachiin."

Hikaru retirou seus dedos de meu interior, me fazendo dar um protesto pela interrupção. "- Calma, estamos chegando na melhor parte." Sussurrou em meu ouvido, lambendo o lóbulo do mesmo. "- Posso coloca-lo?"

"- S-sim!"

"- Implore!" Disse rindo.

"- Não seja cruel!" Reclamei, mas visto que não tinha jeito acabei cooperando. "- Por favor, Hikaru... Coloque-o dentro!"

Senti ele penetrar algo em minha entrada, maior e mais grosso que seus dedos, colocando tudo de uma vez. Gritei de dor sentindo que meu interior iria rasgar e Hikaru me olhou preocupado.

"- Hi-Hikaru, isso dói...!" Ofeguei de dor.

"- Já vai passar." Tentou me acalmar. Apenas respirei fundo e esperei me acostumar.

Quando percebi que já não me incomodava tanto, comecei a rebolar em direção ao membro de Hikaru. Ainda doía, mas aos poucos a dor ia se substituindo pelo prazer. Hikaru agora dava leves estocadas, cada vez mais fundo até atingir meu ponto sensível.

"- Ahhn! Isso!" Gemi despudoradamente ao senti-lo tocar em minha próstata. "- M-mais rápido!"

Atendendo ao meu pedido, Hikaru começou a dar estocadas mais rápidas e fortes, chegando a se retirar completamente e depois penetrar novamente. Eu gemia sem pudor, agarrando minhas pernas no corpo magro de Hikaru nos aproximando mais ainda. O som do baque de nossos corpos misturado ao som de meus gemidos ecoava pelo quarto, deixando tudo mais excitante.

"- Hikaru... Eu vou...!" Tentei avisar, contorcendo meu rosto em puro prazer.

"- Já? Me espere mais um pouco." Hikaru pediu ofegante.

"- Não d—Ahhh, Hikaru!" Gemi, derramando meu líquido quente no tórax do outro. Senti meu canal apertar o membro de Hikaru, que despejou se líquido quente dentro de mim.

"- Kaoru!" Gemeu meu nome.

Hikaru caiu por cima de mim, se jogando para o lado em seguida e me abraçando de forma possessiva. Nós dois estávamos exaustos e, sem dúvidas, completamente satisfeitos.

"- Eu te amo, Kaoru." Meu gêmeo confessou, colando nossos lábios em um rápido selinho. "- Muito mais do que um irmão."

"- Eu também te amo, Hikaru."

Em seguida adormecemos pelo cansaço. Dormi com a cabeça do peito de Hikaru enquanto o mesmo abraçava minha cintura. Ao acordar, notei que aquilo não havia sido um sonho. Estava feliz, finalmente tinha Hikaru somente para mim. Eu quero que continuemos assim, mesmo se um dia a carruagem quebrar, eu não irei desistir desse meu sonho tão fácil.

Ah Hikaru, eu te amo tanto. Meu irmão, meu amante.


End file.
